Como la reina Alysanne
by High Flying Bird
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Myrcella descubriese a Jaime y Cersei en la torre de Invernalia en lugar de Bran?
1. I

**Disclaimer** : a mí nada me pertenece. El que gana dinero es George Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto nº 85 del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Partimos de lo siguiente: **¿Y si Myrcella descubre a Jaime y Cersei en la Torre, en lugar de Bran?**

...

 **Como la reina Alysanne**

 **I**

* * *

Los maestres y las septas hablaban del invierno como algo lejano pero seguro. _El invierno siempre acaba llegando, por muy largo que haya sido el verano_ , decían. Las nevadas de verano descendían de un cielo encapotado, acuosas, pintando de blanco los caminos. Dentro de los muros, el agua termal ascendía y serpenteaba de forma reparadora, ahuyentado el frío.

A Myrcella el invierno le resultaba fascinante. Hasta entonces, no lo conocía. Su padre, el rey Robert, solía maldecirlo a causa del "frío de mierda". Era una de las pocas cosas en las que sus padres estaban de acuerdo.

—Tommen, cierra los postigos. —El niño obedeció. La columna de caballeros ya se había perdido de vista. Su hermano la había despertado saltando sobre la cama, ansioso por el día de cacería, como si él fuese a participar.

—¿Crees que padre me traerá una cierva?

—No lo sé. Seguro que sí —añadió al final.

Tommen se refería a una cervatilla de vientre blanco y pintas oscuras, como la que había tenido hacía unos meses. Se la había regalado algún señor de la corte, no podía recordar quién. Pero a Joffrey le había gustado mucho la piel de Nana y Tommen se había quedado sin mascota.

—Vete a vestirte, Tommen. Ya ha amanecido.

Su hermano pequeño era muy obediente.

Las doncellas la ayudaron a prepararse. Los vestidos de seda y encajes intrincados quedaron relegados al fondo del baúl. En su lugar, la vistieron con un vestido de gruesa lana carmesí, de mangas largas y acampanadas, y una capa del mismo material y color, con el cuello rematado en piel. Cautivaron los rizos dorados en una redecilla de topacios y la envolvieron en perfume de lirios y jazmín.

Su madre opinaba que el Norte olía a perro mojado y que era muy complicado respirar aire puro. A Myrcella le parecía que la sala principal de Invernalia sí que olía a perro. El día de la recepción los habían echado, pero después habían entrado incluso durante las comidas. Ella estaba muy agradecida de que solo entrasen los perros: los huargos le producían pavor.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar le sorprendió ver a su tío Jaime allí.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar de la princesa —le respondió con un guiño. Le pareció que estaba abstraído. Muchas veces su tío Jaime lucía como ausente, especialmente cuando estaba en la Fortaleza Roja, custodiando puertas, como él decía. De vez en cuando cruzaba una mirada con su madre, pero el resto del desayuno ambos lo pasaron en silencio.

Su tío Tyrion era mucho más hablador. A Myrcella le gustaban sus muecas graciosas y sus comentarios que hacían enfadar o ruborizar a todos a su alrededor.

Myrcella aplazaba las tortas de avena con miel y los huevos duros deliberadamente. Mordisqueaba trocitos de pan tratando de hacer pasar el tiempo. Quería caminar por Invernalia y echarse sobre la nieve como había visto hacer a unas niñas el día anterior. Reían y chillaban como gallinas. Solo había visitado el precioso invernadero una vez (el de rosas azules, rosas cristalizadas). La mandarían al cuarto de costura con las niñas Stark. Myrcella odiaba particularmente la costura, aunque la septa Mordane alababa sus puntadas cada día, incluso a sabiendas de que estaban torcidas.

Solo la dejaban a solas cuando estaba con Tommen en el patio de armas, practicando con espadas de madera con el hermano pequeño de Robb. La alternativa a las clases de costura no era muy alentadora: su maestre insistiría en retomar la heráldica.

La heráldica o la costura, los modales, el canto. Todos decían de Myrcella que era elegante, voluntariosa y cortés; pero nadie le había preguntado si le divertía serlo.

Un Lantell de Lannisport pasó a buscarla para custodiarla hasta su tortura diaria de agujas y puntadas. Era tan alto como su tío Jaime, con la misma cabellera rubia de los Lannister. La princesa no podía recordar su nombre.

—Ser —dijo— ¿cuáles fueron vuestras órdenes para hoy?

—Acompañaros en todo momento, Princesa, adonde vos queráis ir —respondió con una leve inclinación.

—¿Adónde yo quiera ir?

—Tengo entendido que la septa de las niñas Stark se encuentra… indispuesta. Pero si lo deseáis, vuestra septa…

—No —se apresuró a decir. Sonrió—. Sería tan descortés por mi parte ir yo sola a la sala de costura. Ahora es demasiado tarde para enviar una invitación a las Stark. Creo que iré al patio de armas.

—Oh, vuestro hermano el Príncipe Tommen sin duda ha hecho grandes progresos.

—Sí. —Myrcella se daba cuenta de que era palabrería condescendiente. _Condescendiente_ era una palabra que le había enseñado su madre.

Su hermano estaba un poco rollizo, en eso se parecía a su padre. Con los protectores encima parecía una pelota de cuero y lana. Myrcella lo animó durante un rato, mientras cruzaba espadas acolchadas con el hermano menor de Robb.

—Podéis iros si lo deseáis, Ser —Myrcella compuso un gesto amable, el que se ponía para recibir invitados. El guardia de Lannisport llevaba un buen rato mirando la puerta de la armería, donde los soldados jugaban a los dados toda la tarde—. Estoy segura de que preferís la compañía de vuestros camaradas. Yo me encuentro segura aquí. Mirad, hay guardias Lannister por doquier.

Era verdad. Por encima de la nieve, flotaban las capas rojas.

Solo le tomó unos minutos convencerlo y enseguida se fue. La princesa miró a derecha e izquierda. Nadie le prestaba mucha más atención que al combate que se libraba en el centro del patio. Invernalia era más grande que la Fortaleza Roja, o al menos ella tenía esa impresión. En su periferia se congregaban torres y torreones, fuertes, la herrería y el campanario, el septo y el bosque de dioses, salones y más. Tomó el puente hasta la armería y luego el que daba a la sala de los guardias. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un grupo que charlaban envueltos en cuero y pieles. «Si encuentro las cocinas, pediré pastelitos de limón.»

Bajó unas escaleras y se topó frente a la Torre Rota. Le habían dicho que estaba rota porque un rayo la había partido en la cima. El tercio superior de la torre parecía una boca negra. «Eso debió suceder mucho antes de Brandon el Constructor —razonó—, porque si Brandon la hubiese visto rota, la habría arreglado.» Las gárgolas y los nidos de cuervos eran sus únicos huéspedes.

Había tantas cosas por ver.

Empujó la puerta de un fuerte cuya placa metálica rezaba "Primer Torreón". Se sintió un tanto decepcionada al comprobar que estaba desierto. El mobiliario se apilaba tapizado por el polvo. Hacía mucho frío allí dentro. Se arrebujó con la capa y comenzó a fisgonear. Estaba segura de que podría encontrar algún tesoro, olvidado por algún Stark hacía cien años. A veces jugaba con Tommen a los exploradores, pero en la Fortaleza Roja siempre había alguien dispuesto a interrumpir el juego.

Subía los peldaños del primer piso cuando escuchó voces. Sonaban tan lejanas que no podía entender más que palabras inconexas. La princesa pensó en irse por un instante. Quizá no fuese tan buena idea rastrear los tesoros del invierno. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el segundo piso y las voces se oían más claras. Estaban a un solo tramo de escaleras de distancia. Tendría que irse, o podría suceder lo mismo que cuando encontró las calaveras de los dragones.

—Tendremos… cerca.

—Prefiero… Ven aquí.

Aún lejanas, apreciaba el tono de discusión. Por algún motivo se le hacía familiar. Su rostro se ensombreció durante un instante, recordando las discusiones de sus padres. Reñían a todas horas y no era necesario pegar la oreja a la puerta y contener la respiración. Los pleitos tenían lugar en cualquier habitación, dorado del Rejo mediante, desde el motivo más fútil hasta la más grave de las razones; tan alto, tan fuerte y con tal furor, que los gritos eran rugidos de leones. Su padre enrojecía como una granada, derramaba el vino, rompía copas y jarrones, volcaba aquello que su mano alcanzaba y daba un fuerte portazo.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Lady Arryn no es más que una estúpida miedosa.

—Esa estúpida miedosa compartía el lecho de Jon Arryn.

Myrcella dio un respingo al reconocer a su madre y a su tío Jaime. «No debería seguir subiendo —pensó—. Mamá se enfadará conmigo.» Pero siguió subiendo, escalón a escalón. La esposa de la Mano nunca dejaba al pequeño Robert jugar con ella y con Tommen aunque, a decir verdad, Myrcella tampoco solicitaba su compañía. Cuando Robert Arryn temblaba, le daba miedo. Y cuando Robert Arryn se enganchaba al pecho blancuzco y laxo de su madre, le daba grima.

—¿Crees que el rey le exigirá pruebas? Ya te lo he dicho. No me ama.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, querida hermana?

La princesa se mordió el labio. ¿Sus padres no se amaban? «En las canciones el rey Jaehaerys le dice a su amada Alysanne lo mucho que la ama —recordó—. El príncipe Duncan amaba a Jenny de Piedrasviejas.» Pero sus padres agotaban demasiadas energías discutiendo.

La puerta estaba entornada. Por el hueco se colaba un débil rayo de luz. Al otro lado, las voces se silenciaron y se escucharon risas. Un ruido rítmico, como el de la carne contra la carne. Myrcella se acordó de Pate, el niño de los azotes, del sonido de sus nalgas recibiendo los manotazos que debían ser para ella o sus hermanos. ¿Acaso su madre había abofeteado a su tío Jaime?

Seguían riéndose. ¿De Lady Arryn? ¿De su padre? Las risas se unieron a otros ruidos, húmedos, pegajosos. Por un momento, le pareció que su madre lloraba. Estaba sollozando, o tal vez gemía, pero su tío Jaime no paraba de reírse, no a carcajadas, sino una risa siseante, divertida.

—Para. Basta, oh, por favor…

Myrcella empujó la puerta. Se encontró a su tío Jaime con la cabeza entre los pechos de su madre, como Robalito hacía con lady Arryn si se ponía muy nervioso. Luego todos gritaron, los tres. Su tío Jaime se subió las calzas, su madre la señalaba, chillando enloquecida.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

 _Tra-tra-tra, tra-tra-tra_ …

Myrcella enterró su cara bajo el ejemplar de _La estrella de siete puntas_ que fingía leer. La septa le había encomendado la lectura del tercer capítulo de _El libro de la Vieja_. Era un buen método para eludir la mirada insistente de su madre.

La Vieja no estaba aportando a la princesa ni una pizca de sapiencia.

Era la segunda vez que su madre rechazaba a Sansa Stark. En algún momento del viaje de vuelta, le había asegurado que tomarían juntas el té; pero lo había cancelado pese a la notable decepción de la chica. Lady Sansa siempre enviaba sus mejores deseos a Myrcella, ya que se encontraba destemplada desde hacía unos días.

Habían partido de Invernalia antes de lo previsto, porque su madre, la reina Cersei, había apremiado al rey a hacerlo.

—Es este frío de mierda —la oyó quejarse un día—. Tu hija se pone enferma con solo estar aquí.

El maestre Luwin la había examinado concienzudamente y, según su valoración, la indisposición de Myrcella —mareos, vómitos y mal estar general— no era consecuencia del frío.

—¿Habéis comido algo que os haya podido sentar mal, princesa? —Le había preguntado, gentil—. La comida norteña es más pesada que la del sur. Esa empanada de cangrejo de hace un par de días a mí se me repitió toda la noche.

—Comí muchos dulces —mintió.

—Ah, será eso.

Se había metido en el colchón de plumas y no había salido de él hasta partir a Desembarco del Rey.

 _Tra-tra-tra, tra-tra-tra_ …

La casa con ruedas producía un rítmico traqueteo. Por el momento no se había roto ningún eje, pero cada sacudida era una advertencia.

Pasó las hojas con desinterés, buscando las bellas ilustraciones de la Doncella y del Guerrero. Eran sus favoritas. Myrcella se había aprendido los rezos a la Doncella, que en su opinión eran los mejores, y el Guerrero le recordaba a alguien, por cómo estaba representado: con una armadura dorada.

Cerró el libro de repente.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, madre.

Un suspiro imperceptible se escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos para evitar conversar y trató de dormir.

Su tío Jaime se había dado la vuelta, con las calzas a la altura de los tobillos. Su madre se había recolocado el vestido forzándose a guardar silencio, aunque su cara parecía petrificada en un chillido. Myrcella se había dado la vuelta, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al rellano del primer piso. Allí se había parado en seco intentando organizar sus pensamientos y deduciendo qué era lo que había _descubierto_.

Antes de poder asumirlo, su madre la había alcanzado y la había abrazado. Le había dicho algo que Myrcella no había comprendido bien y le había besado en la frente.

Su tío Jaime, tan semejante al Guerrero de la Fe, encima de su madre. De su hermana. No solo encima, también sobre sus pechos desnudos, como un bebé. Lo había pensado al menos cien veces, pero seguía resultándole un tanto confuso.

Los dos estaban a medio desvestir, moviéndose de una manera extraña. A su mente había acudido el encargado de las perreras de la Fortaleza Roja. Mientras dos perros se apareaban, le había explicado lo importante que era mantener la raza de los canes de caza; y allí, en el rellano del primer piso, en aquel torreón inexplorado de Invernalia, había devuelto el pan, los huevos y las tortas con miel.

* * *

Su padre, el rey, pidió vino a gritos (el mejor vino del Rejo) y el copero se lo sirvió temiendo que fuera a darle una dentellada. Al inicio de la cena, su humor era inmejorable. Bromeaba con Thoros de Myr, un sacerdote rojo amigo suyo, con la copa en una mano y un muslo de pollo en la otra. A Myrcella le gustaba la ruidosa risotada de su padre. El júbilo se debía al torneo celebrado en honor de Eddard Stark, la nueva Mano. Las justas ocupaban el día entero y había música, comida, cerveza y gente por doquier. A su padre le gustaban esas cosas por encima de todo lo demás, Myrcella se había dado cuenta hacía bastante tiempo.

—¡MÁS VINO!

El copero volvió a acercarse y derramó la bebida por accidente, pero el rey no lo regañó. Ya tenía el jubón amarillo manchado de tinto antes de eso.

Su buen humor se había agriado por (otra) disputa con su madre. Ella había insistido en que el rey no debía participar en el torneo, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y él había estallado furioso, porque ninguna mujer le diría lo que debía o no hacer.

Después de la cena, su tío Jaime la acompañó al Torreón de Maegor. Ser Boros solía ser quien la escoltaba a ella y a Tommen a sus aposentos, pero en las últimas semanas lo hacía ser Jaime con más frecuencia. Myrcella creía saber por qué lo hacía, como también creía saber por qué el silencio los acompañaba a ambos en el largo camino.

Una hora más tarde, las doncellas la habían bañado y le habían cepillado el cabello hasta arrancarle destellos dorados.

—¿Mamá?

—Todavía no estás dormida. —No era una pregunta.

Cersei cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio una vuelta por la habitación, cerciorándose de que estaban a solas. La vela ardía débilmente en la mesilla, así que la reina encendió otra. Después se sentó a los pies de la cama, y durante un rato no dijo nada, se limitó observar pensativa cómo el fuego consumía la cera.

—Sé lo que hacíais —empezó Myrcella.

—Pues claro que lo sabes, no eres ninguna niña tonta —replicó—. Es un asunto mucho más sencillo de lo que puedas imaginar. Con todo, reconozco mi error: no debí posponer esta charla tantísimo tiempo.

Aunque su tono de voz la invitaba a hablar, no contestó. Myrcella contaba exclusivamente con la sabiduría de una niña de diez años: mucho menos de lo idóneo, suficiente para entender lo que había visto y escasa para interpretar cómo la hacía sentir.

Había oído varias veces esa palabra, a su padre, a los soldados, también al tío Renly. No la palabra que se usa para los perros o los caballos, sino la que empezaba por f. Era lenguaje obsceno, así que no la había pronunciado en voz alta, pero había pasado por su cabeza varias veces. _Fornicar_. «Mamá y el tío Jaime fornicaban en Invernalia.» Pese a los diez años intuía que eso estaba absolutamente mal.

—Jaime y yo no solo somos hermanos, Cella —reveló—. Somos hermanos gemelos. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando llevaba dentro a Tommen? Mi madre, cuando estaba embarazada de nosotros, nos tenía a los dos compartiendo el vientre. Nos concibieron juntos y así hemos estado desde entonces. Nunca hemos querido separarnos, porque separados somos peores. Él se agarró a mi pie al venir al mundo, ni siquiera en ese momento pudimos separarnos —sonrió—. Somos uno. Cuando estamos juntos, somos uno. Es algo maravilloso. Intenté ser uno con Robert, pero él me humilló. Cada cosa que hace me humilla y deshonra. Jaime, en cambio, me glorifica. Me hace más mujer, más valiosa. Así debería ser el amor y el matrimonio y, sin embargo, descubrirás cuando crezcas que para las mujeres, el matrimonio es como una soga al cuello que te asfixia y tu esposo solo aprieta, aprieta y aprieta.

Tomó una de sus manos.

—A ti te encantan esas canciones, las que hablan de doncellas y caballeros. Esa de Jenny de Piedrasviejas, la que te enseñó aquel bardo de las Marcas, esa es tu favorita, ¿verdad? Jenny fue un caso muy extraño en su época —siguió sin esperar respuesta—. Las esposas de Aegon el Conquistador eran sus dos hermanas, Rhaenys y Visenya. Jaehaerys el Conciliador también se casó con su hermana, la reina Alysanne, y todos los maestres coinciden en que fueron los mejores reyes que ha tenido Poniente en su historia. A Rhaenyra la hicieron casarse con un Velaryon, pero ella se enamoró de su tío, el príncipe Daemon. Aegon IV y Naerys…

—Los bardos dicen que Naerys y el Caballero Dragón se amaban —protestó la niña.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? Aemon también era hermano de Naerys —Cersei se encogió de hombros—. Los Targaryen se casaban entre ellos sin importar su parentesco para mantenerse puros. Su sangre era la del dragón y no deseaban enturbiarla con alguien inferior a ellos. Nosotros somos el león, Myrcella, somos el poderoso león de la Roca. Nadie osa hablar más alto que tu señor abuelo, es el hombre más importante y astuto de Poniente. Pero nadie parece tener eso en cuenta. A los Targaryen, que también abrazaron la fe de los Siete, les permitían casarse entre ellos, y al resto, no.

Myrcella sopesó las palabras de su madre. No había pensado en los Targaryen. Ninguna canción mencionaba lo _absolutamente mal_ que estaba casarse con un hermano. Los bardos cantaban sobre el amor eterno de Jaehaerys y Alysanne, no sobre su grado de consanguinidad. De alguna manera, todo era _absolutamente normal_.

—Tommen y Joffrey… —arrugó la nariz sin terminar la frase.

Cersei levantó una mano.

—Como quieras.

—¡No!

—Solo quiero que lo entiendas antes de sentenciarnos —su madre le acarició la mejilla—. No os obligaré a casaros entre vosotros ni tampoco te venderé a un noble al que apenas conozcas. Lo que has de hacer es encontrar a quien te haga sentir amada, respetada… admirada. Alguien que mueva tu mundo. No debes ser la mujer que espere, complazca y venere, no te rías de sus chistes ni le rellenes la copa. La vida es muy injusta, algún día te darás cuenta. Los hombres pueden tener una docena de bastardos de norte a sur. Si la mujer comete un solo descuido, se queda marcada.

La niña no había esperado una conversación de esa naturaleza.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, cielo?


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Sin duda se trataba de un día excepcional, porque el rey Robert estaba sentado en el Trono de Hierro. Era día de audiencias y estaba recibiendo a pescadores, comerciantes y granjeros. Myrcella había oído a sus doncellas comentar que el rey y lord Stark ya no eran amigos, y que el reino se había quedado sin Mano. A la princesa le apenaba de verdad que los Stark se fuesen de Desembarco del Rey. Hacía poco que había averiguado que a Bran le gustaba explorar (y era muy bueno explorando, aunque a veces la asustaba subiéndose a muros muy altos), así que Tommen y ella le habían mostrado sus escondites favoritos, las calaveras de los dragones y hasta un pasadizo secreto.

El rey dio por terminadas las audiencias y se levantó pesadamente del trono. Su descontento era evidente. «Estará disgustado por lo de lord Eddard, y molesto por tener que recibir a tanta gente.» Myrcella llevaba días observándolo, queriendo hablar con él y, al mismo tiempo, no queriendo decir nada.

Cuando era más pequeña, jugaba con ella a menudo. La ponía sobre sus rodillas y ella le daba besos en la barba. Entonces él reía y reía, con esa risa feroz que tanto le agradaba. _¿No tienes cosquillas?,_ le preguntaba. La levantaba en el aire y le revolvía el pelo dorado.

«Fue hace mucho —se dijo la niña—, ya casi ni me acuerdo.»

Su padre, el rey, no era un hombre malo. Tampoco era un papá bueno. Y Myrcella tenía dos papás y ninguno bueno. El rey pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ignorándolos a los tres. El caballero, lo pasaba convenciendo al mundo de que solo era su tío Jaime. Aunque su madre no se lo había desvelado, a Myrcella no le hizo falta que fuese tan explícita. "Eran de la sangre del dragón y no deseaban enturbiarla con alguien inferior" habían sido sus palabras. "Nosotros somos el poderoso león de la Roca".

Vio como su padre, el rey, se alejaba rodeado de caballeros y soldados. La princesa carraspeó para detenerlo; sin embargo, finalmente las palabras no salieron de sus labios. ¿Qué decirle? No había pensado contarle nada de aquella conversación con su madre, por supuesto. "¿Qué crees que haría Robert con nosotras si supiese algo así?" Tampoco se lo contaría a Tommen, ni a Joffrey, no lo entenderían; ni siquiera se lo diría a los dioses en el septo. A nadie. Solo deseaba saber qué era lo que había cambiado.

«Puede que en el fondo de su corazón lo sepa —pensó—. Puede que sepa que mi sangre y la de Tommen y Joffrey es la del león, no la del venado. Y como lo sabe, no quiere ser nuestro papá.» A Myrcella le pareció una explicación muy razonable, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, si el rey Robert supiese que no era su padre, no seguiría tratándolos como a sus hijos. Se buscaría unos hijos nuevos. "¿Qué crees que haría Robert con nosotras si supiese algo así?" Su madre había arrojado la pregunta con demasiada ligereza. Myrcella no quería darle una respuesta, pero la pregunta seguía ahí, formulándose repetidamente.

—Princesa. —Ser Boros apareció doblando la esquina—. La llevaré al Torreón de Maegor, es casi la hora del almuerzo.

—Yo la acompaño, ser.

El corpulento caballero de la Guardia se marchó con presteza, con la capa de terciopelo blanco ondeando tras de sí. Su tío-padre se quedó esperando a que Boros Blount desapareciese y luego le ofreció el brazo.

A Myrcella le daba la sensación de que a él tampoco le estaban saliendo las palabras. No le había dicho nada al respecto desde Invernalia, a pesar de haberse visto casi cada día después de aquella vez.

—¿Qué crees que haría con nosotros? —Le preguntó. Ser Jaime la miró como si ella misma fuese un acertijo que descifrar—. Mamá me lo preguntó y yo no supe responder. Creo que algo malo, supongo que algo malo, porque aunque no está absolutamente mal, tampoco está completamente bien. Quiero decir que tú eres un miembro de la Guardia Real.

Su tío giró la cabeza a izquierda y derecha un par de veces, nervioso. Myrcella le apretó el brazo, en un intento de apaciguarlo.

—Yo no voy a…

—No aquí —replicó—, no ahora.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Solo ellos dos y la piedra, con sus tapices y sus antorchas.

—En otro momento —prometió—. Lo siento.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Myrcella no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. Había esperado, al menos, un poco de claridad por su parte. Ni una sola palabra desde hacía meses, ni explicaciones ni excusas, solo el miedoso silencio. Ya no le parecía que fuese el atrevido tío Jaime, siempre divertido, que le había enseñado a montar a caballo y que, junto a su tío Tyrion, ponía a prueba la paciencia de su madre.

 _Lo siento_. Una disculpa insuficiente. Había tenido miles de momentos.

—No veo la diferencia —frunció el ceño— entre los dos. Unos pocos recuerdos de uno y unos pocos de otro y ninguno de verdad —las lágrimas le picaron en los ojos—. Saberlo no ha cambiado nada, lo ha empeorado, en realidad.

Se deshizo de su agarre y recorrió sola el resto del trayecto hasta el Torreón de Maegor. Guardias Lannister se doblaron en reverencias a su paso sin que ella les hiciese el menor caso.


End file.
